Soul Searching
by taraneme
Summary: A fifteen year old trainer witnessess somethings that will haunt her forever. She rescues a Kirlia and journeys all through Sinnoh. There might be more to the pokemon that she rescues than meets the eye! Non-graphic rape in chp1 - nothing else. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! First pokemon fanfic i've had ready for a while. Will post next chappy in the next few days! Enjoy :)  
PS: there is a brief scene of mild rape but nothing overly graphic, tahts just wrong **

**btw, you guys think that the rating is good? Drop meh a review I LOVE THEM ALL! *manic fangirl moment*  
PPS: I dun own pkmn... QQ**

It all started when I found a Kirlia, raped and abused by her trainer and left to die in Eterna Forest

I had been travelling through Eterna Forest during the night to challenge the gym. Hearing the soft sobs of a pokemon, I stopped dead in my tracks too listen harder. Jae, my turtwig forced his way out of his ball and stood alert, hearing the cries too.

My steps echoed through the empty route, nothing but a few noctowls hunting above me. I crawled through the thick grass and came to a heavily wooded area. I gasped, and felt like vomiting everywhere when the sight filled my eyes.

A large human male leaned over his kirlia, easily resisting her weak psychic power. She was squealing and crying in her efforts to rid herself of him; He was touching her private parts, his eyes hungry as his thick fingers flicked her. I looked away in disgust quickly before hearing another gut wrenching cry.

Sneaking a look I saw he was inside her, pumping over the poor helpless being. I cried out myself too find tears rolling down my face as I watched helplessly. Suddenly Jae launched himself at the trainer, and summoned every leaf there was on the floor. He shot them towards the man with violent growls I didn't even know my pokemon was capable of making. Jumping up, the male wrenched his jeans up and bolted away, but not without accidently (I think…) kicking the poor kirlia in the head.

I dived forward towards the kirlia. She desperately tried to get up, her limbs weak and probably broken from her abuse. Skittering away from me, her eyes where as wide as dinner plates with terror. I knelt down, tears still streaming down my face as I held out a hand for her.

"Its okay honey, I'm not gonna to hurt you…" I turned my desperate face into a shaky smile. She was small for a kirlia, but the most noticeable thing about her was she wasn't the normal green colour that other kirlia where. Her fur and skin where blue… She was very pretty, though her face was pale and colourless with horror.

Backing away until she bumped into a tree, she slid down onto the undergrowth and just cried, real tears pouring down her face. I got up and quietly walked up to her. Scooping the kirlia carefully up in my arms, I held her close as she trembled and wailed into my chest. Jae nudged me, looking up with concerned eyes; he pulled at my stockings with a claw. I knelt down and Jae too tried his best to snuggle into my side. Still cradling the sobbing kirlia in one arm, I petted Jae reassuringly.

"Do you have a name?" I asked the kirlia quietly, trying to calm her down. She shook her head; she was starting to shake less, exhaustion taking over her.

I started to sing sweetly, rocking her gently too and fro. Later when she'd fully calmed down and lay floppy in my arms, I asked Jae to dig into my bag to find a splint and some bandages, I could feel her leg was broken considerably and her head needed seeing too. Holding her carefully, I disinfected any cuts and bruises with the limited supplies I had and patched her head up and then finally finished with a splint on her leg. She looked a little more content now, but exhausted.

Slowly, I realised how tired I was too. I pitched my tent in a clearing and settled inside it. It was far too late to go to a pokemon centre now. I placed the kirlia in a nest I made from sheets and my spare sleeping bag; however a few minutes later I was surprised to feel her crawl into my sleeping bag with me. She laid her head on my arm and almost instantly fell asleep. I smiled, stroking her head, before drifting off myself with Jae lying on my stomach.

* * *

My eyes flickered open. The inside of my tent glowed a faint orange colour in the dawn sunlight. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, noticing that Jae was gone. Suddenly I remembered the blue kirlia and her ordeal.

I shivered at the memory despite the warmth and looked around to see the little pokemon curled up on her side, but with her splinted leg sticking out at an uncomfortable looking angle. Stretching a hand out to wake her, she flinched under my touch and her eyes flew open.

She turned awkwardly to face me and sat up, the memories of just a few hours ago probably rushing back to her, like mine did to me. I stroked her shoulder, and she gave me a weak smile.

I changed from my pyjamas quickly and carried her out to strike my tent. Jae could be heard a few meters away foraging for his breakfast noisily.

Even though he'd only been with me a month or two, his hunting skills where absolutely terrible. He came back looking disgruntled, with only a mouthful of leaves and grasses. Silly thing couldn't even catch a wurmple. I chuckled to myself as he ate his 'prizes'.

Furreting* through my bag I found a few poffins wrapped up tightly in cling film in my bag. My mum still sent them to me when ever I contacted her through the pokemon centres. Picking out a particularly sweet one for kirlia, I handed it to her. She looked sceptical.

"It's okay, I promise! Try one!" I smiled encouragingly at her, even breaking off a smaller bit for her. She leaned forwards in my arms to take it from me and pop it in her mouth. After chewing for a minute, her mouth folded up into a smile and her eyes lit up. I laughed gently as she tore another part of the poffin off hungrily.

"C'mon Jae - We need a pokecentre!" I waved too him with my free arm and began to make my way out of the clearing. Pushing through the bushes to get back onto the path, a flock of starly twittered in the trees, their melody waking up the forest in the morning hours.

My black shoes soaked up the dew like a sponge, to my annoyance. The water slowly soaked up my multi coloured stockings, making me look like I'd just waded through a pond. Jae sulked behind me, hungry again. Picking out a poffin infused with a Sitrus berry I threw it over my shoulder towards the turtwig. I heard him jump up and catch it. His pace suddenly sped up and he was at my heels, chewing happily on the poffin.

I almost jumped up in the air and whooped with happiness when we finally reached the end of the forest. Kirlia made some form of squeak and rested her head on my arm, I could sense her tiredness. Climbing carefully over a fence that marked the perimeter of the forest, I crossed a bridge with several bored looking fishermen sitting on.

They all instantly got up and challenged me to a battle as I picked up my pace to get into the city. Shouting behind me that I had more urgent things to do; they all sighed sadly, before resuming their fishing.

The city was quiet, with only a few people going about their daily business. I approached a woman wheeling a bike towards the south of the town.

"Excuse me please ma'am, you wouldn't happen to know where the nearest pokemon centre is? I found this kirlia, she is badly injured."

"Oh hello," The woman had curly brown hair and was wearing a pink dress; her mouth had small wrinkles around it. She smiled and pointed down a street to our left.

"Just down there and on the right dear." I thanked her and took off in the direction she suggested to get the kirlia some help.

**A/N * Anybody who gets this pun deserves a cookie! (:.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLU *hearts* Heres chappy 2 :) Hope you like it ^^ Sorry if you find Nurse Joy slightly OOC... x.x  
REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER *giggles* gah its a tad short but ohwell**

When I reached the pokemon centre thankfully there was only a short queue. Kirlia buried her head into my chest when she spotted any male men. Stroking her head I reassured her quietly. Soon I was at the front of the queue.

"Please, Nurse Joy…" I peeled Kirlia from my arms and placed her on the desk.

"I think it's best if we talk about this somewhere else." Nurse Joy's voice was firm. She called her colleague to take over the desk and led me and Kirlia to a consulting room. We sat down, and I held Kirlia in my lap.

"What in Arceus' name happened to this pokemon!" I was shocked. I had been a trainer for two months and had never seen a Nurse Joy this moody before.

"So?"

I couldn't control my emotions. Tears began to pour from my eyes.

"I watched this kirlia…" I choked on my words, the memories harsh in my mind, "get abused by her trainer, then left to die when my turtwig intervened without my permission. Please, Nurse Joy… I helped her best I could."

Nurse Joy took Kirlia from my unwilling hands and took her into a ward with lots of other pokemon.

"She certainly is an odd colour… I will try my best to heal her!"

I was dumbstruck with happiness.

"Tha-thank~"

"Now shoo so I can get on with healing her! Chansey? Come! We have an emergency!"

Taking myself from the ward, I sat in the waiting room…

Waiting…

Waiting more…

Longer…

Nightfall…

Midnight…

Jae sat on my lap sleepily and rested his head on his legs. I watched his eyes drooping as he fought of sleep. I too had the same problem as I waited for news on the little Kirlia. Would they let me keep her? Or would they give her back to that brutal man…? I shivered and clung onto Jae a bit harder. He licked my hand and looked up at me, his green eyes shining. My eyelids where heavy and the shiny bright whitte waiting room with purple seats slowly slid in and out of focus.

I took off my grey jacket and rolled it up into a pillow, then lay down on the seat. Jae sat down by me, watching carefully for any news. My hand rested on his shell, and I fell asleep, dreams and memories dancing in front of me.

* * *

"Jae?"

I woke up to find myself in a comfortable bed and Jae poking his face in mine, licking my cheeks. To my horror I spotted the clock, it was one in the afternoon! Jumping out of bed I noticed I had been changed into a plain white nightdress. There was an oak wardrobe in the far corner of the room and an en suite bathroom on my left.

Jae scampered from under my feet and immediately dug his face into a bowl on the floor that appeared to be a mash of poffins and milk. I smiled weakly at him. I must have been in the nurse lodging in the pokecentre, there was a red cross on the front of my nightdress. Yup.

My clothes had been folded up and placed on a dresser. Silently thanking the considerate person who had done this I changed into my usual coloured stockings, tiny jean shorts and white vest top.

Slipping my knee length grey jacket on I picked up my bag and called Jae. However, the turtwig was slurping hungrily from the bowl, lapping up every morsel of the mix he could. Scooping up Jae I held him under my arm as I peered out into the corridor. The Nurse Joy from yesterday skipped up the stairs and beamed at me, her bubblegum pink hair tied in two thick plaits.

"Good morning sleepy head! You fell asleep in the waiting room last night and there were no rooms left in the lodge… So I had Lucky bring you up here." As if called, a pink pokemon with a little nurse cap on waddled up the stairs.

"Oh thanks!" I smiled back and Jae squawked at her happily and wriggled under my arm. "Jae sure liked his breakfast too!" Nurse Joy giggled and patted her Chansey.

"It's a nutritional meal made with Chansey egg, milk and poffin." She paused for a brief second, and her eyes fell to the red carpet.

"I also suppose you want to know about that Kirlia…"

"Mhm," My heart stalled in my chest for a second, before starting to beat like a drum. The hairs on the back of my neck raised and a shiver went up my spine.

"She's lucky you found her, she would have died in about an hour if you had not found her. We've filed a report to her previous trainer; he will be tracked down with good hope. Would you like to adopt her?"

I breathed a long sigh of relief, and my eyes began to water. My mouth broke out into a smile and I nodded, "Yes, I would Nurse Joy."

The nurse and her Chansey turned around and beckoned me to follow. Quickly popping Jae down on the floor I followed them down the carpeted stairs and into the main hall. She led me across the squeaky floor and into the ward. I ran ahead of her when I saw a tiny little bed with metal sides in the far right corner, containing the little blue Kirlia.

She was wrapped up in a blanket and had several tubes and monitors attached to her. Her chest rose and fell in small slow breaths and her face was completely relaxed despite several cuts and bruises. I leaned over her and kissed her forehead.

Kirlia's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw my face.

"Good afternoon!" I greeted, she closed her eyes and smiled widely.

"Nurse Joy said I could become your trainer… Would you like that?"

The emotion pokemon nodded weakly and flinched suddenly when Jae jumped up onto the edge of the bed and barked something at her. Kirlia's voice was high and elegant, she replied and laughed croakily. Pressing her head into the pillow I stroked her head with the back of my hand.

"I'm going to name you…" I thought hard, pressing my index finger to my lips; "Minnie okay for you?"

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, a faint pink glow appeared around her head and she pressed a little hand on my cheek.

Two words appeared in my head:

_Thank you._


End file.
